All Over You
by hannahb9202
Summary: Phil/Melinda starting after Episode 1x06. Please read and review.
1. Fast and Almost Painless

**Author's Note: I do not own anything. Everything belongs to Agents of SHIELD writers, ABC, and Marvel. **

It had all happened so fast, so unplanned.

She had run her fingers over the scar, feeling the raised skin of the man standing in front of her. He had grabbed the side of her face, tangled his fingers in her hair almost instantly. Neither were sure whose face moved forward first, not that it mattered. All they knew now, was that their lips were attached and he was lifting her up. Her legs wrapped tightly around his waist. He spun them around and sat her on the desk, his lips never leaving hers. It was messy, not like the times before. Before, New York. Before, he had become someone else. Before, when they had been _'them'_. She pulled apart first, taking in a deep breath of the tension filled air they had just created.

"Phil, we shouldn't." Their was a pain in her eyes and he was sure that old memories were flashing through her mind. Old memories and a scarred past that the two of them shared. A past full of neglect, broken promises, and a lot of pain.

"You're right. We shouldn't." But, that didn't stop his lips from crashing back into hers. And it didn't stop her from loosening the tie around his neck and pulling it over his head.

He unzipped the front of her leather S.H.I.E.L.D uniform. The vest easily fell from her shoulder, leaving her in her skin tight spandex shirt. She pushed off the already unbuttoned suit jacket, letting it slide onto the floor. Reaching around her, he pushed the paperwork to either side of the desk, leaving the middle of the wooden surface clear of any intrusions. He knew she had already locked the door when she came in, not that she had been expecting this to happen.

Her hands were fumbling with rest of the buttons on his shirt and it didn't take her long to decide that ripping the shirt open was a better option. She took a moment to look at him. At the new scar. At the old scars that she had already seen. She brought her hand to his face, gently. She ran her fingers along his skin, leaving a tingling sensation behind. He grabbed her wrist and brought her hand to his mouth. He placed a small kiss on the back of her hand, giving her a reassuring look as he did so.

He moved his hands to the bottom of her shirt, letting his fingers travel underneath the fabric. He could feel her soft, smooth skin. Finally, he latched onto the spandex and pulled the shirt above her head, leaving her in a black lace bra.

"We don't have much time. I have to get back to the cockpit soon. The autopilot can do a lot of things, but landing us in the Sandbox alone, isn't one of them."

He understood what she was saying and he gave a small nod. He moved forward giving her another tender kiss, before they picked the pace up.

Her hands shot towards the buckle on his belt and quickly enough the belt got added to the pile of clothing on the floor. She moved to the zipper, pulling it down with the small sound barely being audible over their heavy breathing. They were both surprised how long they had been able to stay away from this. How long they were able to keep themselves from one another in this capacity. Much longer than either had thought.

He only stood in his boxers now and he could see the devilish look in May's eyes. He only wished they had more time for foreplay. Instead, he bent down and grabbed her pants, pulling them down. He hadn't realized until now, but at some point she had kicked off her shoes.

She laid flat on the desk, not letting the hard surface bother her. After all, they had done this in worse places before.

He knew they couldn't afford to waste anymore time. Lacing his fingers underneath black panties, he tossed them into the pile. He pulled down the only remaining clothing he had left and returned to her mouth. His tongue slid easily into her parted lips as he pushed his hardened cock into her wet center. her legs immediately spread apart and a moan exited from her mouth. He began thrusting into her. In and out. In and out. It was a good thing they didn't have much time because he was about to become unglued. It had been awhile for him. Over a year, actually. The feeling of any woman would drive him to the brink in no time. But, especially _**this**_ woman.

"**Ahh! Phil!**" Her sounds were muffled by his mouth. And she was grateful. They wouldn't want anyone overhearing what they were up to. His speed increased and she wasn't sure if she could hold on any longer. He had always known how to drive her insane.

He could tell she was about to climax by the way the walls of her pussy were tightening around his core. He pulled his mouth away from hers and moved his head to the side of her face. "Let go, Mel. Come on baby." He whispered into her ear, leaving a hot breath on the side of her neck. She obliged. The sweet, warm juice that came out of her sent him over the edge with her. The cum spilling into her as he rode out the last few seconds of her orgasm. He let out a moan as his own orgasm rang through his body.

He pulled out of her and stepped back, allowing her space to get herself dressed. He watched her closely as she pulled the lace panties back onto her tanned skin. He knew they would have to talk about this at some point. And he wasn't sure what he was going to say. They would both take their time to think about what this meant. If it meant anything. It used to and he still hoped that it did, but he wouldn't push her. But, something stirred inside of him when he saw her saddened face as she slipped her final items of clothing back on. She turned to leave, but he caught her by the wrist. Her body spun around to him, eyes full of confusion.

"Phil, I have to get back to the cockpit. We land in less than thirt-" Her voice got cut off by his lips returning to hers again. This time it was a small kiss, but it held much more meaning.

"I missed that. I missed you." He didn't say anything else. He would give her the space she needed to think things over, but he wasted her to know that it meant something to him. That she meant something to him.


	2. Hiding From the Past

**A/N: I guess I will do a multi-chapter story. I don't own anything. All rights go to Marvel and ABC. Please Read and Review. **

_Two days._

It had been two days since their last mission had ended. Since Simmons had almost died. Two days since he had last seen Melinda. Two days since they had had sex in his office.

She was avoiding him. Although, he didn't find it surprising. He knew she would need her space to think about things. To think about what they had done. But, he was beginning to miss her. Not just because of what had happened, either. He missed their teasing banter, her lectures. He missed all of it.

She was waiting for him to come find her. After all, she was Melinda May and even if she did have a shattered past with him, she wasn't going to go looking for him. It felt like he was winning. Even if she knew that neither of them were playing a game. Emotions ran too high.

She knew the rest of the team thought she was a cold-hearted agent. One that did as she was told without question. Only making the occasional exception for Phil. But, what they didn't know is that there had been a time when things had been much different. Years ago when her and Phil had shared everything. Their fears, their secrets, _everything. _

Nothing was as complicated to her as their history. As what had happened. She blamed herself. It was why she had left the field. It was why she had stayed at her desk. And the fact that they could so easily go back to that bewildered her.

In a past life, they had been together as one. Engaged to be married. Fury didn't mind. They were the same level and he trusted them both. She had been the Calvary and he had been the amazing Coulson and they were unstoppable.

But, they were human. They weren't invincible.

They had been on a mission with two other agents. Everything had happened so fast. Gunfire broke out and everyone was relying on her. She had seen the men go after Phil with their guns pointed directly at his back as he tried to get away and she had to make a choice. Save him or the two agents they were supervising. She had let her emotions get the best of her. No matter how many times Phil screamed to save the others. But, she wasn't able to save him without a cost. She had jumped into the line of fire. That was all she could remember. She knew better. Phil would have found a way to not get himself killed. He always did. But, he wasn't just Phil when she jumped in front of the gun, he was her fiancé'.

She was on life support for weeks. No one wanting to turn off the ventilator to let the inevitable happen. No one daring to talk to Coulson as he sat by her bedside day in and day out.

Eventually, she had awoken. When her eyes peeled themselves apart to see the light flashing through the room, to see Phil's hand holding her own, she remembered. She remembered that she should be dead. She remembered that she was the reason two junior agents were dead. Fury had wrote it off as a mission gone wrong. Nothing more said about it. He didn't want to face the fact that Melinda had actively made the decision to save one member over two others and herself.

That was why she had gone home, asked Phil to go on a wild goose chase around the city to find her favorite,_ nonexistent _restaurant. It gave her enough time to pack up her things and leave the engagement ring on the bedside table.

He was bitter at first, but he started to understand. She couldn't be with him, not when every time she looked at him she saw what she had done. The people she had let die. It was why it had take her so long to get back into the field.

But, she had come back. She had come back for him. She didn't want to see him get himself hurt. Not when there was a possibility that she could have prevented it. Plus, this team was different. She had a connection to all of the team, whether or not she chose to show it. She did care about all of them. She would lay her life down for any of them if necessary.

But, the pain followed her everyday. Every time she looked into Phil's eyes, worry struck her. Memories came back. Things she hadn't completely worked through, yet. Things that she had been repressing.

She sat in the cockpit, slowly analyzing every detail of that day. The day that everything changed.

The slow creaking of the door being opened caused a sigh to draw itself from her. He was behind her. She could feel him. She could sense him. Just like always.

"Agent May, I think it's high past time that we talked, don't you think?" He didn't wait for a response. He took a seat in the co-pilot's chair and watched her. "You can't avoid me forever."


End file.
